El profesor y el irken silencioso
by SilverNAD
Summary: Universo Alterno. Membrana nunca quiso creerle a Dib, nunca iba aceptar que hay vida en otras partes del universo, ni siquiera la existencia de vida extraterrestre. Pero todo eso cambiará cuando la Tierra sea invadida por la raza Irken y los humanos sobrevivientes se conviertan en sus esclavos. R&R. Ligero contenido ZADR.
1. Chapter 1

**_Invader Zim_** no me pertenece, y esto es un pobre intento de Fic (¬¬)

* * *

 **El profesor y el irken silencioso**

 **(...)**

 ** _Capitulo 1_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Al despertarse, Membrane sintió como su espalda se anudaba y un terrible dolor invadía sus hombros. Los músculos de su cuello se estiraron a medida que se movía, y también le provocaron dolor. Abrió los ojos para ver donde estaba, y lo que logró vislumbrar era una celda tenuemente iluminada, de un tamaño reducido, completamente cerrada.

Como era de esperarse, no había puertas ni ventanas.

De inmediato, supuso que el aire le podría estar faltando y comenzó a hiperventilarse, ahogándose por el miedo. Pero nunca llegó a asfixiarse. El aire que le rodeaba estaba rancio pero respirable.

—¿Dónde estoy?— Su voz se desprendió de su garganta de forma gutural, estaba reseca y parecía muy débil —¿Qué pasó? Debo recordar, debo recordar…—

Instintivamente, pasó su mano por su cabeza y noto que estaba completamente lisa. Las yemas de sus dedos palparon las marcas de unos rasguños y una pequeña alfombra de cabello que crecía lentamente.

—Me raparon… es verdad, solo sucedió eso— Membrane tocó el resto del cuerpo, examinándose a sí mismo para comprobar si tenía lesiones graves —Todo está en su lugar, parece que tengo todos mis órganos intactos—

¿Qué pensaban hacer con él a estas alturas? No había mucho más que pueda ofrecer, era solo un hombre adulto normal, tal vez un poco más débil que la media y no era material para las pruebas físicas. Aún así, si aquellos seres jugueteaban con su cerebro, estaba seguro que preferiría estar muerto.

Membrane había amado mucho a su cerebro, tanto así que la sola idea de que esos seres verdes con antenas jueguen con este, le daban ganas de vomitar.

"Oh, por amor a la ciencia, todo menos mi cerebro" Ese pequeño mantra comenzó a torturarlo durante horas, tanto que se olvidó por completo de su loco hijo y de su pequeña hija.

No recordaba haber visto al resto de su familia hace mucho tiempo, y probablemente no iba a volver a verlos nunca más. Había sido capturado, junto con el resto de los científicos de su laboratorio, por estos alienígenas invasores.

—Es verdad, los vi por última vez en el cumpleaños de Dib— El profesor Membrane trató de escapar del pánico de perder su cerebro, recordando ese día —Él estaba muy taciturno ese día, y no comió casi nada de pizza de cumpleaños, Gaz me dijo algo sobre su amigo extranjero, pero no le entendí…—

 _"Zim no es el mayor de nuestros problemas"_ Ella parecía estar algo distante, pero regresó a su comida con completa indiferencia _"Papá, solo disfruta de este día en familia…"_

—…Porque tal vez sea el último— Recitó Membrane, mientras se sentaba en el duro suelo de su celda. Él le había restado importancia a esa frase. Su hija, su pequeña niña estaba tan tranquila, porque ella no le tenía miedo a nada. Pero Dib si estaba aterrado y no le creyó cuando se lo dijo.

No le creyó hasta que todas sus vidas se arruinaron en aquella violenta invasión, y asesinaron hasta el último de sus asistentes delante de sus ojos. Recordó que se lo llevaron arrastrando por el suelo, sujetándolo de su cabello, como si fuera un simple animal.

¿Sus niños estarán bien? ¿A su pobre niña le habrán hecho daño? ¿Y Dib? Se suponía que él era el más informado de todos ellos… Tal vez tuvo una pequeña oportunidad, y logró escapar.

Membrane no creía que sus hijos estuvieran muertos. Pero no estaba seguro si los volvería a ver. Además no creía que ellos sintieran apego por él, eran niños muy independientes. De todos modos, le urgía averiguar cómo y dónde estaban.

Y se preguntaba que le harían a él, ya que estaba en una celda, completamente rasurado, y parecía que lo habían desinfectado. De seguro iban a experimentar con su cuerpo, lo cual sería una triste ironía del universo. No sabía por cuánto tiempo había dormido, no sabía si habían pasado horas o días encerrado allí, siquiera podía saber si le hicieron algo a su cuerpo, no había señales de heridas ni cicatrices.

Membrane se levantó de golpe, caminó de un lado a otro de su celda, sintiendo la desesperación que suelen padecer los animales enjaulados. Sabía que no debía desesperarse, guardaría su energía para las futuras pruebas, que de seguro tendrá que emplearlas todas para sanar, por si los alienígenas utilizaban los mismos métodos que ellos emplean con los conejillos de indias.

Trató de mirar a su alrededor, cuando logró tranquilizar sus nervios. Su vista estaba completamente nublosa, debido a que le habían quitado sus lentes gogglers. Lo que le faltaba, no solo estaba usando un mameluco de presidiario y lo dejaron completamente calvo, además estaba más ciego que un topo.

Era algo que le restaría importancia, si no lo hubieran capturados aquellos extraterrestres. La ciencia real le había fallado en ese punto o él le había fallado a la ciencia real al no poder vislumbrar las infinitas posibilidades del Universo. Cualquiera de esas dos razones lo embargaban de vergüenza.

Ahora estaba en esa caja, pagando su error garrafal, a la espera de su terrible destino.

Así que espero. Espero y… espero.

Tal vez pasaron un par de horas, pero nadie reparaba en él, así que decidió matar el tiempo recorriendo el lugar a través del tacto. Sus dedos junto con su increíble memoria analizaron cada pequeño espacio de su celda. El tamaño de su celda era de alrededor de ochenta metros cúbicos, era increíble que estuviera tan tranquilo allí sin sufrir de claustrofobia, pero había estado en laboratorios más reducidos, durante sus estudios en la universidad. Sin defectos en su estructura, ese sitio aparentaba ser toda una sola pieza rígida de material a excepción de la rejilla de ventilación que no alcanza a ser del tamaño de una caja de discos compactos.

Escapar de algo así era sistemáticamente imposible.

Ese conocimiento no le trajo ningún confort, pero supuso que era un lugar seguro. El problema estaría al salir de allí, y presentía que sentiría mas apego por ese espacio blindado en un futuro cercano.

Se acostó en el piso y miró con detenimiento el techo. En realidad no podía ver en detalles, la cabeza le dolía tanto por la falta de lentes de aumento que comenzó a alucinar con distintas formas y se abstrajo por completo conectando ideas en su cabeza…

—…No se quiere poner de pie—

¿Qué? ¿Dónde estaba? Cierto, en una celda. Parecía que ahora había alguien más allí pero no podía verlo. De repente sintió un golpe en su estómago, contundente y muy firme, supuso que era un puntapié. El dolor lo trajo a la realidad, de la que se había abstraído por completo y vio al pequeño amigo extranjero de su hijo, delante de sus narices.

—Tú eres…— Membrane se levantó del suelo mientras hablaba, sintiéndose un poco dolorido —…el amigo de Dib—

No vio al otro pequeño alienígena que lo había pateado, se había alejado con una rara expresión de temor. Pero Zim no se alejó, solo le miró de forma condescendiente. De repente, dijo algo en su lengua materna que llamó la atención a Membrane. El otro hombrecito verde salió de allí, caminando con rapidez.

—¿Usted es la unidad paternal de Dib?— Zim habló con suavidad, tratando de modular su voz. Parecía estar algo alicaído.

—Sí, lo soy ¿Sabes donde están mis hijos?— Membrane prueba preguntarle a ese raro chico de ojos violeta, cabello negro y piel verde.

—Zim lo sabe todo, sucio hombre-mono… Pero no los he podido hallar, y la Purga Orgánica ha comenzado— Se lo notaba abatido, como si hubiera perdido algo muy importante. Membrane abrió los ojos algo impresionado.

—¿Qué es la Purga Orgánica?— Preguntó algo nervioso el humano. Algo le decía que no iba a soportar saber lo que significaba, es más, se estaba dando una idea de lo que era con solo repasar aquel término en su cabeza.

Zim bajó su cabeza, y dio vuelta su cara para mirar hacía otra dirección. Parecía que le costaba mirarlo a la cara. En ese momento, Membrane se percató de lo mucho que debía recordarle a Dib.

—La Purga Orgánica es una de las más grandes operaciones de desinfección de organismos en los planetas conquistados por Irk, que existe actualmente en la Armada Irken— Zim trató de sonar orgulloso, pero su voz lo traicionó cuando siguió hablando, quebrándose ligeramente como si estuviera a punto de sollozar —Es probable que Dib-gusano no haya logrado salvarse—

Membrane se quedó helado al escucharlo. Para estos seres, los humanos solo eran simples bacterias en su nuevo juguete. Ahora solo pasaban un desinfectante y podían usarlo sin temor a ser perjudicados.

Por el amor a la ciencia, todos los habitantes de la Tierra no tenían salvación.

—Papá, disfruta de este día en familia, porque tal vez sea el último— Dijo de la nada Membrane, algo perdido en sus pensamientos y recuerdos más oscuros. A pesar de esto, pudo reflexionar un poco. Ese alien había dicho que la muerte de Dib solo era una probabilidad ¿A caso pensaba que su hijo se habría salvado? ¿Y Gaz donde estaba? No creía que preguntar por ella sirviera de algo, parecía que a ese extraño alienígena solo le interesaba Dib.

—Encontré esto en uno de los sitios que solía frecuentar Dib-gusano— Zim extendió las gafas de Dib para que él pudiera tomarlas. Membrane notó que el soporte derecho estaba mellado y algo torcido. Al ver entre sus manos las lentes de su hijo, le costaba creer que eso sea lo único que haya quedado para recordarlo.

—Zim ha vencido, pero esperaba que Dib sobreviviera… La-lamento mucho que haya terminado así—

Membrane se colocó los anteojos de su hijo y ve a Zim con claridad. Ahora el pequeño alíen se había quitado su peluca y sus lentes de contacto. Era ridículo que solo esos accesorios podían ocultar su identidad. Los ojos carmín de esa criatura estaban llenos de un líquido que parecían ser lágrimas. No creía que esa sea la mirada de un frío invasor alienígena que planeaba destruir a su hijo y a la raza a la que pertenecía, había algo más allí.

Algo que no logro entender en ese momento.

—¿Por qué invadieron la Tierra?— Membrane sentía que perdía los estribos, ver sollozando al alíen, sintiendo lastima por su posición no le ayudaba a su temperamento —¿Qué es lo que buscan?—

—Zim cometió un error… — El irken se quedó mirando al humano con algo de duda —Esto no iba a pasar así, yo solo quería…—

—¿Qué? ¿La Invasión… no iba a pasar?— Dijo algo molesto Membrane, se irguió en toda su altura y miró con furia a Zim ¿Alguien lo detendría si intentaba matarlo? Probablemente saque una de esas patas de arañas de su mochila de acero para atacarlo, no podía arriesgarse así.

Pero se sentía tan furioso que su cabeza comenzó a palpitarle.

—Se me acabó el tiempo— Zim dijo esto con algo de prisa —Tengo un juicio dentro de unos pocos ciclos… supongo que esta será la última vez que nos veamos—

El alien no se movió, y se quedó mirando el rostro de Membrane. Gruñó ligeramente antes de darse la vuelta, y se marcho de allí, mientras era empujado por los guardias que lo habían traído.

—Hasta nunca, Dib— Zim murmuró esto, caminando con paso lento y desequilibrado por el pasillo. Cuando salieron del pasillo, la puerta de la celda se cerró herméticamente, dejando a Membrane en un mar de dudas y frustración.

Realmente esa celda era el sitio más seguro en el que pudo haber acabado, pero Dib y Gaz no contaba con esa suerte. Con los ojos acostumbrándose a la graduación de las gafas de su hijo, comenzó a llorar amargamente por lo arrepentido que estaba por todo lo sucedido.

(…)

Nadie volvió por Membrane, y pasó dos días en completa soledad, sin ver nada más que las paredes de su caja.

(…)

"Señor, hemos llegado a la estación espacial Androina45"

La voz de la computadora resonó dentro de una oscura cabina de mando de un Voot Crusier. En aquella completa oscuridad, solo se veían las luces de un par de controles titilando al unísono. De repente, aparecen unos enormes ojos azules, pertenecientes a un irken que parecía estar un poco incomodo en su asiento.

"Aterrizaremos dentro de poco ¿Necesita algo?"

El silencio fue la única respuesta que obtuvo. El irken solo entrecerró los ojos y trato de acomodarse un poco, para aliviar sus músculos. La computadora espero paciente. No hubo órdenes.

"¿Está seguro que no quiere algo más? No ha dicho nada desde que salimos de Devastis"

El irken solo cerró sus ojos, y dormitó. La inteligencia artificial de la computadora bufó molesta, estaba completamente hastiada de esa actitud, sino fuera porque le faltaban los circuitos para insultar, lo haría.

La nave aterrizó finalmente en el hangar de Androina45, y un par de irkens de mantenimiento se acercaron para asistir al soldado que salía de aquel voot. El irken de ojos azules y uniforme negro caminó entre el personal, ignorando por completo los intentos de charla que le estaban otorgando. Era algo extraño, porque no era un "defectuoso", la mayoría de los irkens lo habían conocido hacía mucho tiempo.

El soldado Spaw, fue conocido por ser muy hablador y molesto con los de menor tamaño que él, cuando era un simple soldado de rango inferior. Ahora no salía un solo sonido de su boca, y los rumores decían que se había vuelto loco en el planeta al que fue enviado como invasor.

Pero el irken seguía siendo un soldado obediente. Cumplía sus misiones a rajatabla y tenía su altura para respaldar su posición, pero parecía ser completamente ajeno a lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Ahora le costaba trabajo congeniar, ya que se negaba a abrirla boca. Los demás irkens perdían rápido el interés en él, no les parecía más que un sujeto defectuoso, por lo que se concentraban en otros superiores que les restregaban en la cara sus virtudes y los insultaban para ocultar sus defectos.

(…)

—Spaw ha llegado…— El comunicador se giró para ver al Más Alto Red. Estaba solo, lo cual era bastante extraño, ya que su hermano siempre le acompañaba —¿Le dará la misión de Zim?—

—No, Purple fue a escoltar a Zim— Red dijo esto un poco turbado, estaba preocupado de que el irken en cuestión haga algo a su gemelo, pero trato de centrarse —La misión de Spaw sigue siendo la establecida en la reunión, es el mejor soldado con vida que tenemos—

—Será complicado tratar con él— El comunicador habló con algo de incertidumbre —Se rumorea que no habla desde hace años—

—No necesito que me hable— Replicó el más alto Red con cierta molestia —Sería un alivio para mi tratar con alguien que solo cumple ordenes sin rechistar, tengo una migraña terrible—

De repente, la puerta de la sala de control se abrió, dejando entrar a un irken de ojos azul oscuro y uniforme negro, con su mano derecha hace una señal de saludo militar. Se irgue completamente, quedando rígido como estatua.

—Descanse, soldado Spaw— Ordenó con calma Red. El soldado no dijo nada, pero bajo su mano y la coloco al lado de su cuerpo. Seguía estando erguido y alerta. Era intimidante, daba la sensación de que podía desaparecerse en cualquier momento y nadie en esa habitación lo notaria.

—Tenemos un peligroso prisionero para que transporte a una de las prisiones más seguras de todo el Imperio— El más alto Red se mueve hacia un lado, dejando que una pantalla le muestre la imagen de un monstruo simiesco que doblaba de tamaño al soldado. Se lo notaba algo despreocupado y una horrible sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Era una criatura cubierta de un denso pelaje, que según los informes, destruyo con sus manos desnudas a toda una cuadrilla de asalto irken en la última invasión en el planeta Dextrais34.

–Este horrible ser pertenece al planeta invadido hace poco tiempo, Dextrais34 estaba plagada de seres insignificantes, que de seguro cubrían la existencia de este monstruo– Red se quedó impresionado con la mirada de Spaw, parecía que estaba analizando su misión con cuidado. Había hecho un pequeño movimiento con su mano formando un puño.

—No pudimos sacarle nada acerca de su raza o procedencia, no hay informes de otro tipo de criaturas de su calibre registradas como prisionero de Irk—

Spaw asiente con calma, desviando la vista de la criatura. Recordaba los informes, esa cosa era violenta, fuerte y había rumores que podía multiplicarse a sí mismo. Además estaba esa arma que usaba… un bastón que podía crecer y decrecer a su voluntad.

¿De dónde salió esa cosa? Sin mencionar que se había comido a la mitad del regimiento. A uno de sus compañeros de la academia le había arrancado la pierna para tragársela.

—Puede llevárselo soldado Spaw— Dijo Red, perdiendo el interés en lo referido a la criatura.

Spaw asiente levemente, pero cuando estaba por retirarse, es detenido por uno de los científicos. Este poseía unas enormes gafas gogglers de color rojo y vestía una bata formal color blanca.

—Este es… el soldado Spaw— Sonríe de forma horrible el extraño científico irken. Spaw trata de apartarse de su camino pero no puede evitar que ese sujeto le tome del brazo —¿Es verdad que ya no habla más?—

—No dice absolutamente nada— Comentó Red, restándole importancia a la intromisión del científico. Parecía ser un allegado suyo.

—Perfecto, necesito a alguien con fuerza y que no me cuestione— Dijo parsimoniosamente el científico, tirando del brazo de Spaw. Red suspiró molesto al notar que el irken en cuestión no iba a protestar.

—Trata de no tardar tanto, él tiene una misión importante—

Spaw mira con aire de vehemencia al Más Alto Red, se despide con una leve reverencia, mientras es arrastrado por el científico hacía el pasillo.

(…)

—No hablas—

El científico trato de comunicarse con Spaw, pero solo recibió una profunda mirada y ni un solo sonido de su parte.

—Tienes tus cuerdas vocales y escuchas perfectamente— Ponderó el irken, a pesar de que estaba incómodo con su presencia, porque se sentía como si estuviese hablando solo —Pero te niegas a comunicarte—

Spaw entornó sus ojos aburrido, pero siquiera hizo un quejido con su boca. El científico irken sonrió levemente, con un poco de malicia.

—Aún así sigues cualquier orden sin chistar— El irken casi se sonríe, pero nota que Spaw siquiera movió sus antenas —Entonces voy a darte tus instrucciones—

El experimento sonaba sencillo para Spaw. Era un caso de solución de problemas en un ambiente controlado, donde la temperatura casi alcanza la desnaturalización de las enzimas que componen el cuerpo de aquellos seres traídos en la tierra. Iba a ser una prueba de resistencia mental, para determinar si realmente esos seres estaban capacitados para convertirse en "Zemits".

Había que hacer algo con estos _"hyumanos"_ que obtuvieron tras la invasión de la Tierra. Eran demasiados y desperdiciar un recurso así parecía ser poco redituable para el sistema financiero de Irk.

Además, no tenían mucho Zemits en Vorth, porque la mayoría escapaba o se negaba a cooperar, obligándolos a exterminarlos. La mano de obra barata nunca estaba demás, y más en esas tareas en donde no deberían desperdiciarse robots y energía.

Spaw se sentó en una silla en la punta opuesta de la habitación. Vio pasar al primer grupo de hombres, todos asustados y temerosos, sollozando y gritando. Cerró los ojos y espero que comenzara la prueba.

La temperatura subió repentinamente, algunos se desmayaron y se partieron el cráneo cuando cayeron al suelo. Los que quedaron conscientes, miraron con desprecio el problema que tenían adelante. Debían armar una unidad SIR por completo. Tenían todas las piezas, excepto las armas.

Spaw abrió los ojos para ver la falta de aptitud de esos seres, lamentándose por su vida y perdiendo su objetivo. Ninguno de ellos paso la prueba y perdieron la vida por la deshidratación.

Ese experimento parecía más bien una especie de matadero. Spaw miro con cuidado al científico amigo de los Altos, al que no se molesto en averiguar su nombre, y volvió a cerrar los ojos. La temperatura bajó nuevamente y los robots limpiaron la habitación de prueba, preparando todo para la siguiente tanda de _hyumanos_.

(…)

TBC

...

 **N/A: Experimentando, como siempre, con un tema sobrexplotado en el fandom de IZ como lo es el Síndrome de Estocolmo (Mierda, más de lo mismo). Sinceramente, no me siento cómoda escribiendo sobre algo así, pero de eso se trata experimentar: Es hacer cosas que no estás del todo seguro de que saldrá bien... Lo he hecho con mi fic de Mario y no ha salido bien, es un fandom muy duro :p por lo menos el Español.  
**

 **Veremos como va este :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Invader Zim_** no me pertenece, y esto es un pobre intento de Fic (¬¬)

* * *

 **El profesor y el irken silencioso**

 **(...)**

 ** _Capitulo 2_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Membrane abrió los ojos ante la brillante luz que se proyectaba desde la entrada de su celda. Automáticamente, tanteó el suelo y encontró los anteojos de su hijo. Se los colocó lo más rápido que pudo, y vio un par de hombrecitos verdes con antenas en el umbral. Parecían insectos, con esos enormes ojos compuestos color magenta, pero no tenían brazos ni piernas extras. Debía llamarlos de alguna manera o averiguar el nombre de su especie.

—Muévete _hyumano_ — Ordenó con frialdad una de aquellas extrañas criaturas. Membrane se puso de pie de inmediato, tratando de evitar posibles represalias.

—Manos adelante— El otro alienígena le hizo una señal con uno de sus tres dedos enguantados, mientras le enseñaba un par de anillas. Membrane obedeció, más por curiosidad que por miedo. El irken partió las anillas y las acercó a sus muñecas. Un lazo que formado por un laser de brillante color cian, se proyecto de estas, apretando sus muñecas con fuerza.

Membrane gruñó levemente, pero mordió sus labios para que ninguna queja se le escape. Aquellas esposas estaban muy apretadas y la piel le escocía un poco al contacto con aquellos lazos.

—Separa las piernas— Ordenó el primer guardia. Membrane al hacerlo nota que casi de inmediato le colocan unos grilletes de color cian. Sentía como le apretaba los tobillos con fuerza, y estaba seguro de que eso iba a dejarle dolorosas marcas cuando regrese a su celda.

Porque iba a regresar ¿Verdad?

—Camina, no tenemos todo el día— El otro alien empujó a Membrane para que saliera de su celda a un amplio pero estrecho pasillo. Al caminar por allí, se dio cuenta que había múltiples cajas (celdas, prisiones, debía recordárselo… aunque se veían como cajas a simple viste) a su alrededor. Estaban acomodadas de tal forma que formaban edificios de gran altura, y se extendía medio kilometro hacia delante.

Haciendo un cálculo mental rápido, el científico estimó que podía haber millones de personas en aquel reducido espacio, contenidas en cada una de esas pequeñas celdas.

Con un poco de impaciencia, uno de los guardias le empuja con fuerza, haciéndole trastabillar hacia delante. Por esa razón no pudo evitar colisionar con la espalda de otro hombre, que parecía estar más desorientado que él. Este se asusto mucho al verlo, pero no dijo nada y continúo caminando hacia adelante.

Membrane se sintió un poco incomodo al darse cuenta que, el primer humano que había visto hace semanas, no fue capaz de decirle una sola palabra y lo ignoró por completo. No sabía porque esto le hizo sentir mucho más desolado de lo que ya estaba.

Otro empujón le hizo reaccionar, y cuando menos se dio cuenta, ya se había unido a una fila de personas (O prisioneros de guerra. Debía recordarse a sí mismo que todos eran prisioneros). Todos vestían de la misma forma que él, y todos, incluyendo las mujeres y las niñas, estaban rapados. Era como si aquellas criaturas desearan hacerlos sentir como una especie de animal de ganado, sin identidad.

Lo que Membrane no sabía, era que todos ellos iban a un verdadero matadero.

(…)

A medida que recorrían aquellos luminosos pasillos, Membrane aprovechó a buscar entre la multitud a sus hijos. Tal vez ellos habían escapado de la destrucción de la Tierra, fueron traídos hasta aquí. Era posible, Gaz era una niña muy práctica y Dib era ingenioso, ellos debían haber sobrevivido aquel desastre.

Pasó delante de miles de personas, de todas nacionales y razas, pero no halló a ninguno de sus niños. Era algo alarmante la pequeña cantidad de niños que había divisado ¿Dónde tenían a los infantes y neonatos? Debía haber más, pero los más jóvenes del grupo parecían ser preadolescentes.

Gaz aún era pequeña, pero Dib debería estar allí…

Llegó un momento en que Membrane tuvo que dejar de revisar a los grupos de personas que marchaban a su alrededor, debido a que volvieron a empujarlo. No fueron tan bruscos como antes, pero lo encaminaron a una nueva fila de personas, que se separaba del resto.

Todos eran adultos, y la mayoría hombres. Esto no era nada bueno, a juzgar por la forma que los separaban, estaban clasificándolos por edades y sexo ¿Pensaran experimentar con ellos tan pronto?

Debía prepararse mentalmente para lo peor.

No pasó mucho tiempo para llegar a una amplia e iluminada habitación, que a simple vista parecía un impresionante laboratorio. Brillante, espaciosa y muy bien equipada con tecnología que en su vida había imaginado que existía. Membrane estaba cada vez más nervioso, pero no podía evitar sentirse fascinado por todo esto ¡Tanta innovación en tan pequeño espacio!

Al parecer era el único que no estaba tan alterado para entender lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pero aún así, no pudo intercambiar una sola palabra con las demás personas que estaban allí. La mayoría eran mayores que él, todos eruditos que solía frecuentar en la Tierra, y las pocas mentes jóvenes que rondaban por ahí estaban demasiado aturdidas. Realmente se sentía fuera de lugar, en esa pequeña manada de personas atormentadas.

Pero esta no era una sensación extraña para él, nunca se había sentido a gusto con las personas. Tal vez era eso, o su mente se acostumbró rápido a la idea morbosa de ser esclavos de una raza alienígena, a la cual iba a tener que buscarle un nombre, porque le molestaba que no tuvieran una etiqueta para identificarlos. Las etiquetas eran buenas y necesarias, te permitían saber si lo que contenía un frasco era veneno o soda de cola.

 _¿Cómo podría llamarlos? Tal vez "Verdes" o "Guisantes"_. No sabía porque solo podía pensar en esa estupidez, mientras miraba con atención al único alien que estaba en la habitación, sentado cómodamente en una silla. Membrane no se sorprendió por su presencia, pero le resulto un poco extraña la forma en la que entrecerró sus ojos azules al darse cuenta que le estaba mirando.

El científico se alarmó al ver como el extraño alienígena, comenzó a golpetear el suelo con su pie derecho. Parecía estar entusiasmado y no entendía aquella extraña actitud. Esto le provocó un muy mal presentimiento.

Membrane fue conducido finalmente delante de una amplia mesa, con piezas que parecía pertenecer a un robot avanzado. El hombre notó que nadie reparaba en esto. Un pequeño puñado de aquellos hombres comenzaron a gritar, exigiendo su liberación. Pero la mayoría estaban tan aterrados que se limitaban a sollozar continuamente ¿Había algo malo en él, que solo podía sentir curiosidad ante aquella tecnología tan avanzada? Era bastante probable.

De repente, un par de drones levitaron sobre ellos y extendieron una pantalla holográfica gigante encima de sus cabezas. Todos levantaron la vista a ver lo que estaba por transmitirse, excepto el alienígena que estaba sentado en su silla. Los guardias que los vigilaban a todos, elevaron la vista para observar con admiración al ser que apareció en la pantalla.

Membrane no se sintió muy impresionado. Aquel sujeto se veía como cualquier otro alienígena que ya había cruzado anteriormente. La única diferencia es que este parecía ser una especie de científico, por su pulcra bata y sus googlers de visión aumentada.

—Grupo Experimental 669, armen la unidad SIR en el tiempo establecido…— El alien les muestra una pantalla con signos, que cambiaban continuamente. Membrane sintió escalofríos, al darse cuenta que se trataba de una especie de cronómetro, con una cuenta regresiva ¿Para que…?

—…O sino, morirán—

—Dijo que vamos a morir ¿Qué clase de experimento es este?— Membrane no pudo evitar hablar en voz alta, pero nadie reparó en él. Al parecer iba a pasar los últimos segundos de su vida rodeado de humanos indiferentes.

 _Armar un robot a tiempo o morir en el intento._ Definitivamente, esto no era lo último que Membrane deseaba hacer antes de ser asesinado por aliens, pero parecía que no tenía más opciones. Sonaba sencillo para él, y por un momento pensó que sobreviviría a la prueba. Sin embargo, el ambiente cambió drásticamente. La temperatura aumentó de un momento a otro, y estuvo punto de perder la conciencia. La sensación debía ser equivalente a meter la cabeza en un horno encendido al máximo.

La vista de Membrane se nubló y casi pierde la conciencia. Por instinto, se apoyó en la mesa con la ayuda de sus manos, y se espabiló por completo al quemarse con la superficie metálica. Con horror, vio sus manos llenas de ampollas por las quemaduras.

Aún más nervioso, miró el reloj/cronómetro encima de su cabeza, y aunque no podía entenderlo, pensó que si cumplía con aquel pedido a tiempo, lo sacarían de allí antes de que se deshidrate. Tomó las primeras piezas que estaban más cercanas, pero se quemó las manos por la elevada temperatura que habían alcanzado, y terminó arrojándolas al piso.

Esto no estaba marchando bien, era demasiada presión para Membrane. Su vida estaba en juego, hacía un calor irracional que no le permitía pensar bien y apenas podía utilizar sus manos para trabajar.

 _¿Iba a morir por no conseguir concentrarse?_

Escucho un ligero tintineo en su mesa. Al bajar la vista, Membrane se percató que un tentáculo metálico le acercó la pieza que se le cayó, y la había depositado en la mesa con sumo cuidado. Al darse la vuelta, el científico se asustó al notar aquel silencioso alien de ojos azules, parado detrás de él. No se había dado cuenta que había llegado allí, era demasiado sigiloso.

Trató de decir algo, pero no pudo, su mente estaba aturdida y su garganta reseca. Cada vez se sentía más enfermo, no tenía tiempo que perder. Membrane tomó las piezas restantes, e ignorando como sus manos se llenaban de ampollas, comenzó armar el robot.

Solo pasaron unos pocos segundos cuando terminó de ensamblarlo, y apreció con algo de vehemencia como el pequeño robot se encendió. En ese momento, sintió que algo lo sujeto de su cintura. Era un tentáculo frío, de acero. No pudo notar nada más, porque finalmente se había desmayado.

(…)

Spaw observó atentamente al único hyumano que había logrado pasar la prueba, siendo arrastrado por un tentáculo de metal hacia otro cuarto. Se acomodó nuevamente en su asiento, y espero pacientemente el final de aquel experimento.

(…)

Membrane despertó desorientado, en un cuarto a una temperatura más reconfortante. Lo habían vuelto a esterilizar y sentía que le habían inyectado algo en su cuello. Había un pequeño agujero en la base de su yugular, que le estaba provocando una ligera comezón ¿Le proporcionaron algún tipo de droga medicinal? Era muy posible, las ampollas en sus manos habían desaparecido por completo.

—Despertó— Al escuchar aquella fría voz, Membrane interrumpe sus pensamientos.

Uno de los alienígenas que le estaba vigilando, lo tomó del brazo con cuidado, para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. Membrane se sorprendió con lo cuidadoso que estaban siendo con él, a pesar del trato indiferente que le dieron desde que le habían capturado. Lo llevaron al centro de una habitación bien iluminada, donde fue escudriñado por un grupo de seres verdes, que parecían ser otro tipo de científicos por la ropa que llevaban puesta.

Membrane iba a quejarse, pero uno de ellos le arrancó el mameluco que llevaba puesto, y le entregó unos pantalones negros y una larga camisa azul de una sola pieza. El material no se sentía como el de sus ropas anteriores ni como el mameluco que llevaba puesto. Hasta la parte interna de la camisa, parecía despedir un ligero destello ¿Era una especie de fibra óptica? ¿Qué clases de propiedades tendría esta extraña tela?

—Vístete— Ordena una de aquellas criaturas, con impaciencia.

Membrane asintió levemente, sin pronunciar palabra alguna, y comenzó a vestirse. Podía escuchar cuchicheos y comentarios acerca de lo alto que era, de lo rara que era su piel y lo horrible que eran sus manos. Sus cinco dedos no podían entrar en los guantes que le habían proporcionado junto con la ropa, pero ellos no parecían estar dispuestos a darle otros, y mucho menos, obligarlo a usarlos.

—No eres nuestra responsabilidad ahora, hyumano— Ponderó uno de los científicos mientras empujaba Membrane a la salida del laboratorio, evitando presionarlo demasiado ¿Por qué estaban siendo tan cuidadosos con su físico ahora? —Ahora ve a tomar tu puesto, y trabaja—

Membrane se quedó estático en medio de aquel enorme salón al que había sido conducido. Solo había un alien allí, que estaba parado al otro lado, con sus brazos cruzados. Era el mismo que se encontraba en el laboratorio durante la prueba que había pasado.

 _¿Acaso le estaba acosando?_

De repente, el salón comenzó a llenarse de alienígenas verdes y humanos. Membrana se animó al ver esto. Era su oportunidad de buscar a sus hijos allí, pero cuando estaba a punto de moverse hacía el grupo de adolescentes que era conducido hacía una enorme puerta blindada, algo le detuvo. Al bajar la vista, vio a un pequeño robot tirando de la bocamanga de su nuevo pantalón.

—Hyumano, debe reportarse con el soldado Spaw de inmediato—

Membrane le miró con atención por un momento. Aquel robot era distinto al que había armado en laboratorio, el cual los aliens denominaban SIR. Era un tanto grotesca la forma en la que su brazo derecho era mucho más grueso y grande que el resto de su cuerpo. Su brazo izquierdo era de tamaño normal, pero sus piernas eran ridículamente cortas. Su cabeza era lisa como una bola de boliche, y carecía por completo de ópticos.

 _"Sin ojos, es imposible saber si te está mirando ¿Quién diseño esta atrocidad?"_ Pesó con aprensión Membrane. El robot er espantoso, y por la expresión de asco que le dedicaban los demás alienígenas, no era solo idea suya.

—¿Quién es Spaw? Y… ¿Qué eres tú?— Preguntó Membrane, con voz rasposa.

—Soy la unidad B-777, prototipo de robot de estrategia y combate… Puedes llamarme Beta— Se presentó el robot, irguiéndose con orgullo.

—No te pareces a los robots que me hicieron armar— Declaró Membrane.

—Soy un prototipo rechazado, las unidades SIR son considerados más avanzadas y con un mejor diseño—

Membrane no sonrío ante esa idea. El robot sabía que su cuerpo no era adecuado, y se preguntaba porque no lo habían rediseñado. Sin embargo, aquella inteligencia artificial parecía mucho más avanzada que los robots de la Tierra, que seguían órdenes a ciegas.

—Mi jefe Spaw lo está esperando en el puente, tenemos que partir de inmediato—El robot le indicó el camino a seguir, y Membrane lo acompañó con cierta duda.

¿Por qué ese robot no llamaba "amo" a su dueño? Membrane estaba un poco preocupado por aquel pedazo de chatarra que le estaba guiando. Era muy extraño que intentara entablar una comunicación con él, sin habérselo requerido.

—Usted es el primer _Zemit_ que acepta el jefe, y por suerte habla, es un buen cambio para variar— Comentó con tono casual el robot. Membrane sintió un ligero retorcijón en su estómago al notar lo superior que era aquella inteligencia artificial, al mantener una conversación sin programación previa.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?— Preguntó nervioso Membrane.

—Ya se enterará, por ahora cuénteme algo acerca de su especie, he descargado toda la información disponible para procurar su sustento— El robot hace una pausa, como si estuviera tratando de contenerse. Membrane estaba fascinado con el nivel de conciencia que tenía el pedazo de metal, pero trató de mantenerse estoico.

Al parece, a ese robot no le importó su fría actitud, y continuó parloteando.

—Tengo entendido que su estructura molecular es a base de carbono, no es un componente habitual en esta parte del universo, pero no será complicado obtener sus derivados. El problema, por supuesto, será la ingesta regular de oxido de hidrogeno que necesita para subsistir—

Agua. La sola mención de aquella sustancia, hizo que Membrane sintiera lo reseca que estaba su garganta. Necesitaba un trago de aquel líquido vital con suma urgencia, pero no creía que fueran a ser tan vehementes con él.

—El agua es una sustancia toxica, pero no prohibida. Aún así, tendré que vigilarte cada vez que la consumas, por razones de seguridad, si me entiendes— Comentó el extraño y parlanchín robot. Membrane solo atinó a asentir, moviendo su cabeza. Tal vez el agua sea una sustancia toxica para su amo alienígena, y seguramente para otros como él. Esa información era importante, pero el robot le había indicado que controlaría su ingesta. Eso solo significaba una cosa.

—Han pasado tres horas desde su última transfusión, deme su brazo por favor—

Nada de agua para beber, solo transfusiones. Eso era una verdadera mierda, pero eso explicaba las largas horas que había pasado sin beber liquido, y no se había sentido debilitado.

Mientras el robot le colocaba la sonda, la puerta de metal de su habitación se abrió. Sin advertencia previa, entró un alienígena verde de ojos color magenta con una bata blanca de laboratorio, y detrás de él había un par de brillantes y vacíos ojos azules.

A Membrane no le costó trabajo recordar al que le había ayudado en aquella prueba y le estaba acosando en el salón ¿Ese era el tal Spaw? Esperaba que si, algo le decía que el alienígena con bata blanca, le interesaba más hacerle una lobotomía que solicitar sus servicios como ingeniero.

—Parece que las pruebas salieron bien, aunque este zemit está un poco deshidratado…— El alien estaba mirando una tableta holográfica, y ni se molestó en observar a Membrane.

—Acabo de administrarle el agua y las sales necesarias para este día, Señor— Responde Beta con un tono demasiado pretensioso para su propio bien. Membrana iba a sonreír un poco por el pobre robot, estaba decidido a demostrar que cumplía con todas las órdenes de su dueño, a pesar de no ser tan avanzado.

De repente, el irken de bata blanca le disparó con un láser salido del interior de su mochila metálica, y destrozó sus piernas, dejando que el robot caiga ante los pies de su dueño, aquel extraño alien de ojos azules.

—¿Quién te crees que eres pedazo de basura obsoleta? Siquiera deberías estar en mi presencia— Escupió el científico con violencia. Al volverse hacía Membrane, una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro al notar su mirada llena de indignación, pero antes de que pudieran intercambiar palabras con él, el alien de ojos azules se agachó y tomó a su robot entre sus brazos.

—Veo que le tienes estima a ese trozo de chatarra, pero no pareces enfadado por mi acción…— El científico alienígena de bata blanca vuelve a sacar su laser, y apunta a las piernas de Membrane —¿Qué tal si él pierde las piernas? ¿Vas a decir o hacer algo al respecto?—

—No puedes hacer eso— Exclamó Beta desde los brazos de su dueño, que no parecía querer decir nada al respecto —El código 34-TR5 del tratado _Zemit_ indica que otro irken no puede atentar con la integridad física de un zemit, al menos con la autorización de su dueño, pero aún así, es de muy mal gusto…—

—¡Destruiré tu interface de inteligencia artificial si sigues hablando! ¡PEDAZO DE PORQUERÍA!— El alienígena (que parece ser llamado irken) gritó enfurecido, escupiendo su saliva color rosa pálido sobre la cabeza sin rostro de Beta. Debía ser incómodo para muchos tratar con ese robot, sin saber donde tenía sus ojos.

—¿Me darás esa autorización? Te conviene hacerlo si no quieres tener problemas con los Más Altos— Aquel extraño "irken", se acercó peligrosamente al alienígena de ojos azules. Este le miró con una expresión vacía, la cual no cambio a pesar del constante chisporroteo que provenía de los muñones mecánicos de Beta.

Membrane trago saliva y recordó respirar en ese momento. La tensión era palpable. Daba la sensación de que aquel científico no estaba en sus cabales, pero trató de no decir nada y no llamar la atención sobre sí mismo. Después de un par de minutos incómodos, el irken de bata desistió. Chasqueo su lengua y le dio la espalda a los tres que estaban en medio de la habitación.

—Spaw, la próxima vez que vuelvas a Irk voy asegurarme de que me den el permiso de extirpar tu squidlysh-spooch— El científico se giró para sonreírle a los tres, antes de salir de la habitación, pero al parecer solo miraba a Spaw —Debo asegurarme si realmente no estás capacitado para hablar, como todos comentan—

El silencio reino allí por unos segundos más, después de la dramática salida del irken de ojos magenta… Hasta que finalmente, Beta exclamó indignado.

—Ese jodido pomposo le disparó a mis piernas ¿Pueden creerlo? ¿Sabe lo que cuesta encontrar partes para un prototipo como yo? Estúpido, estúpido, teníamos una misión importante para la armada y nos sabotea de esta forma ¡Debería ser juzgado por traición a los intereses de los Más Altos!—

Spaw miró con algo de calma a su robot, que siguió con su plétora como si no pudiera contener sus emociones. Su inteligencia artificial era realmente avanzada, y de seguro por eso no había pasado la etapa de prototipo. Las emociones traían aparejado fallas que las maquinas no pueden darse el lujo de tener.

—Puedo repararte…— Dijo de repente Membrane —…Bueno, creo que para eso me asignaron—

Beta dejó de quejarse y movió su cabeza hacía el humano. Spaw asintió levemente y se lo confió, depositando el pequeño cuerpo cibernético sobre las manos desnudas de Membrane.

—No quiero mejoras, solo mis piernas de antes— Exigió Beta con cierta duda. Membrane volvió a asentir, moviendo su cabeza levemente.

—Haré lo que pueda—

(…)

TBC

...

 **N/A: Tengo pensado publicar nuevamente en agosto, espero que disfruten de este nuevo capitulo hasta entonces. Saludos :D**


End file.
